


藏狐次方/精英都市 03

by MuMoo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMoo/pseuds/MuMoo
Kudos: 9





	藏狐次方/精英都市 03

第三章

“是你说的，”金城碧海把他推倒在沙发上，“你别后悔。”  
川尻莲看着他舔舔嘴唇，手上解着金城碧海的领带和衬衫。  
“你说呢？”

“别啃脖子..”

川尻莲的手轻推着他的脑袋想让他继续向下，金城碧海抬起头冲着他笑笑又故意在脖子后侧吸出明显的痕迹。  
纽扣被一颗一颗的解开，川尻莲的手也不安分的隔着裤子揉着金城碧海的巨根。金城碧海深呼吸几次揉着他乳头的手都重了一些。

“弄疼你了吗？”

金城碧海看着已经有些红肿的两点用嘴去舔舐着，已经发硬的乳头碰到温热湿软的舌头更是双重的快乐。川尻莲抱住上身赤裸着的金城碧海手指在他的后背上留下一条条痕迹。

“袜子真的很长呢.”金城碧海起身为他脱了鞋子，裤子也顺着被脱了下来，露出了细瘦白净的腿，上面裹着干净的白色袜子。

川尻莲撑坐起来对他勾勾手指，将他的裤链拉下露出里面的黑色四角裤，巨物已经雄起撑在中间格外的显眼。内裤也被他拉下，失去束缚的东西一下弹到他的眼前。金城碧海抑制住想想放进他嘴里的想法，想看看他还有什么花样。

先是被他轻轻推开，然后看见川尻莲双手抓住沙发的靠背，双腿微微抬起穿着袜子的脚蹭着那发烫的东西。隔着一层薄薄的布料显然不一样，金城碧海见他熟练挑逗的样子心里不知冒起一团无名火，一下子抓住他的双腿狠狠的拉开。  
川尻莲的内裤早就被他脱下，蹭着他的时候他自己也在撸动着自己发硬的东西，没一会就射出一摊腥膻味的浓稠液体。

金城碧海用手指蘸了那东西就探向川尻莲的后面的蜜穴。刚刚释放过还发软的身子被后面刺的自然的蜷了一下身子，金城碧海抽出刚刚放入的手指，换了一根抵在川尻莲的嘴边。

“舔。”

肉体撞击的声音越来越快，川尻莲想要努力压制住自己的叫声却被一下重于一下的攻势无法克制。

“啊...嗯...你..你慢一..啊....”

川尻莲的腿环住金城碧海整个腰，被他顶的在皮面的沙发上一上一下。乳头已经被咬的一碰就疼，白衬衫擦过去的时候更为疼痛。腰和大腿上布满着被他抓着的印记。最严重的还属脖子和锁骨处，布满了密密麻麻的吻痕。

肉体碰撞的声音突然停止，金城碧海又挺挺身子将巨根送进更深处，一股热流随即射入最中心。川尻莲松开了双腿，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩着全身都在享受着此刻的快感。

拔出来时还带着刚刚才射出的粘稠，顺着股缝流到了沙发上。川尻莲的双腿还打着颤，金城碧海将人捞进自己的怀里躺在沙发上。

“你是不是故意的？嗯？”


End file.
